Love conquers all
by Mz. Lovett
Summary: Ok so Bella is superhuman has a whole bunch of awesome powers. Becomes a half vampire and more. The volturi want her and she is the cheerleading team wants her. Things get intresting. There is sarcastic humor in this story. You have been warned! OOC AU!


So, I guess I could start this story off as I would my journal.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I go by Bella, and I'm a super human. I have powers and all that other shit and it's changed my foster-mother Renee for the worst. Wait, wait, wait I didn't tell you what I could do did I? Well I can do the impossible. I can whip water, throw fire, create rocks, levitate shit, and Transportation. Yeah I'm like the kids in Avatar:the last airbender. I'm the avatar and well everyone else are people who don't know what their fucking talking about. My powers let me live until I've completed my mission. So far it's been one hundred, ninety years. I used to be a happy, nice, quiet, shy girl but then I met Renee. Things just changed on me then. You see when Renee found out about my powers I had to fix her garden. Cook the food. Clean the house. SHe tried to turn me into a house wife. Then she met Phil and things just got fucking screwed up for me. I mean he got hurt on a regular basis. I inherited the power to heal with water and when I used this particular power I took on some of the injuries of the person I healed. He had broken ribs, nose, legs, arms, and the recently shattered wrist. How he obtained these injuries is a mystery to Renee, but I know he's been making deals with the mafia. Yup they still exist and I have a feeling he's going to go way to far.

Hey people remember when I said he'd go to far. Well, HE DID. He sold Renee and I to them so they could whore us out to pay for his debt. Me being a virgin would be sold at a brothel. Well guess what I said to the Mafia, Phil, and Renee. Go on guess.

"FUCK YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!" Then I flew off into the sky and every thing was, as my newest music fad Soulja boy says, Gucci. Well I would love to say that. I wouldbe honored to say that but I can't. I need money so I'm going to have to stop flying and land somewhere go to an ATM machine to get some money and then fly in the opposite direction. Well damn I knew this was going to happen so I guess I can stop in Michigan and get my money. I should call up Carlisle and ask if I could stay with him for a while. Yeah that would be a great idea.

So. I find myself in the streets of downtown detroit. People say this place is scary. Those people are a bunch of pussys. Finally a bank.

"Hey Miss i would like to empty my bank account. It's under the name Swan." I said. The lady stared at me then started typing. Well she was rude.

"I'm gonna need your pin number, and the social security number its under." I rolled my eyes. Thats when I hear it. Yes hear it. The sound of someone popping gum. That sound just pisses me off really. So I look around and no ones here. Then I look at the clerk. She is popping gum in my face. How did I not notice that? Well I'll be gone in a minute so yeah it won't take that long to get my money. Wrong. She took all day getting all my money out of an account. When she put the bag of money on the counter before me she's all like.

"You have a total of twelve billion, two hundred thirty three million, five hundred sixty two thousand dollars, and ninety two cents." I smirk

"Thank you very much" I said all to politely. So first up I have to change my style. No more plaid shirts and tanks. I could just go emo/punk/skater. Yeah that would be nice. Now to the nearest hot topic. Getting to the mall was easy walking out however was easier said than done. Some guys thinking they were the shit were standing at the door taking money from people. So when I was walking by I didn't give them a damn penny. I walked to the back of the mall and knew they were following me. So I stopped and put my bags down. My bangs covering my eyes. I stood my ground.

"Aye yo look at this lil mama here. I think we should tap that ass. Before we take her pocket change." One of them said.

"Yeah, I'm gone love here'n her scream in pain. I bet she still sweet. I call first ride. I'm gonna hit it from the front and the back. Know what I;m say'n dog." The other one said. I look up and I see to white guys coming closer. I expected two black guys (an: Im not stereotyping here but come on have you eva heard of a white gangsta in Detroit, Michigan. That's like suicide.) so I couldn't help it when I burst out laughing.

"Oh" laugh "my gosh" laugh "I thought ya'll were some gangstas" heavy breathing "Ya'll ain't nothin but some punk ass Wangstas." I continue laughing picking up my bags. I manage a "move the hell outta my way" before walking down the street. I however didn't get that far when one of them yelled.

"Hey ho, bring yo ass back here. I wassn't done talking to you." I turn around slowly. I could feel the fire burning inside me begging to escape. Begging to be released. So I release it. i unleash my inner demon and I become engulfed in fire. It surrounds me and caresses my body with a silk touch. I raise my arms and shoot a wall of fire between the two guys and myself. I couldn't kill them no matter how much I wanted to. I then thought about the good family I had and the fire died down a little bit. I threw my phone into the fire and fly off. I called Carlisle on my prepaid phone, as I landed on a roof not far from the fire.

(**Carlisle...**_Me)_

_Hey, This is Bella may I speak to Carlisle._

**Bella it's been a while since I last saw you were have you been.**

_A little bit of everywhere. Hey I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while. I don't need and want another foster family. _

**Of course Bella. You know you are always welcome into my home. Have you thought on that offer I made you some time ago.**

_Yeah Carlisle. I was wondering could you change me when I got there._

**Thats sudden but yes I can do it.**

_Great now send me a picture of your livingroom._

**Why?**

_Just do it. Haven't you learned not to question me._

**Yes Bella. I'm sending it to you right now see you later**

_Thank Carlisle and I'll be there in a few minutes after you've sent the picture ciao._

I hung up the phone and soon there was a beeping noise and I opened the file. I seen he picture and I willed my ody to be there. I felt the familiar tug and pull sensation I got when I teleported. Then I heard a gasp and there in front of me was the most gorgeous man alive. Of course he attacked me so. I did what I do best. I whipped him with water sending him crashing into a wall.

"Before anybody attacks me again, I know ya'll are Vampires. I am a friend of Carlisle. He said I could stay with you guys for a while. So please don't attack me I don't have the energy to fight anyone right now." I said but of course a blonde come stalkng into the room and tries to attack me. So i threw her up against the wall.

"What the hell did I just say!" I yelled. Thats when I heard Carlisle call my name. I ran over to him. Then everything went black. Awww hell I over exerted myself again. Well I guess I can rest while my body recooperates. Man I wish I could see the bronze haired adonis I whipped into the wall he'll probably hate me now so I can take that off my mind. I can hear murmurs. Yay I'm coming to.

"-I'm going to change her when she comes to. I was suppose to change her a while ago but she had to run she wasn't changing and neither was I and someone seen her use her powers. The government were coming. We fled and we didn't come back." I'm guessing that was Carlisle.

"Why is she here though why did she come to you. I'm sure she met other Vampires." I heard another voice say. It was like velvet. It sounded so nice.

"She didn't tell me why she left only that she had to leave before she lost control again." Carlise said.

"Wait lost control what do you mean lost control?" Mr. Velvet voice said curiously

"Hurricane Katrina, San Andreas fault, and the eruptions of 2 vocanoes." Carlisle said. "I think she'd coming to. You can ask her more questions when she's up." Then he was next to me. "Bella can you wake up for me. You have to let Rose down. She's been up there for almost a day now." 

I groaned and waved my hand. There was the sound of thumping and running towards me.

"You bitch I'm going to.." I waved my hand again and she was on the wall without her voice. I opened my eyes and stood up. The bronze haired adonis smirked. I smirked back. What was I suppose to do.

"Ok. Your name is rose right. Well I really don't care right now. You see even a pillow would know not to anger the person who put them on a wall the first time. You see" I stalked closer mocking her. "I call this my wall of quiet time. It's very useful when people piss me off. You just had to come attack me when I was just waking up. A vegetarian vamp attacking a little ole' human such as myself. I couldn't let that happen so yeah there you are-again-have you learned your lesson yet?" She nodded her head. "Good now i'm going to let you down and if you attack me I will make the earth eat you ok?" I said cheekily. I hear a scoff and I see B.A (bronze adonis) trying to stifle his laughter. I drop her and she glares at me and was about to attack me again when a big guy came in.

"Rosie, Seriously she just told you she was going to make the earth eat you. Get over it not everyone is afraid of you." The big guy said.

"Emmett your suppose to be on my side." she said

"Rosie I love you but I am not getting my ass kicked by a human. I don't want the wall of silence nor do I want to be whipped with water, or eaten by the earth so I'm just gonna say hi." Emmett looked at me.

"Yo my name is Emmett and I think we can pull a lot of pranks together." I smiled I was going to like this guy.

"Yeah like this one." I became invisible and walked up to B.A and yanked his pants down. I walked behind Emmett then appeared again. Emmett looked at me then fell out laughing.

"Yeah, I'm going to run now." I said then turned to the door and was gone. When I got to the yard I was about to jump to fly away when someone caught me by the waist and tugged me down. It was Edward.

"Oh Shit I knew I should've jumped from the window. " I turned around "Hi I'm Bella nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand. I heard Emmett start laughing again.

"Hi, I'm Edward and I'm gonna get you back for that." He flipped us over. "What could I take from a gorgeous girl. Money? ? Nah. Oh I know how about a kiss." He leaned down and I teleported.

"Sorry Eddie, but I don't know you. Even though my lips like suga I have to be going out with you. It's part of my rules."

"Ok, one I hate the name Eddie but it works for you. two no one says my lips like suga anymore. three woukd you go out with me?" He said

"Ok well I have two things to say. A everone says it your just late I brought it back. B I'm not that type of girl I want a long term relationship."

"Who says it can't be long term?" He asked huskily taking a step closer.

"You don't know me." I said shakily. I was wearing thin. He then picked me up bridle style and carried me into the woods. As he carried me there was this flame burning in me. Making me want to reach up and kiss him. Twice my body listened but before I did I pulled back.

"I feel it in me that we should be together. I seen you lean in to kiss me twice but backed off at the last moment. Carlisle's going to change you and I just have an urge to be with you." He said. I lean up and I kiss him. Whole heartedly. I pulled back. Then I saw the flame burning in his eyes. I jumped on him knocking him backards. Kissing him, my hands roamed everywhere. Up his shirt, over his thighs, over his well built muscles, and in his hair. His hand groped me everywhere. My ass, my lady part, (hehe) my waist, and my breast. Hell we were practically dry humping. He pulled back and smiled.

"Now lets get to know eachother." We talked about everything, my favorite color, his. Favorite animal, music, t.v show, movies, and books. It was then that I decided he had to know why I came here.

"Edward. I know you want to know the reason I came here. I trust you enough to tell you. I just want to tell Carlisle with you. It'll be easier that way." I said looking at the ground. His cold hand was under my chin. He raised it and looked into my eyes.

"Bella are you sure you don't have to. If its hard for you." He said worriedly.

"It's okay. I know I'd feel better if everyone knew." I said. He threw me on his back and we ran threw the trees. "Can we keep us a secret for a while. I want to be used to it okay."

"Sure love. Anything." I smiled and kissed up his neck. I jumped on his back and he started running. What can I say I'm lazy. When we got to a stream he jumped and I grinded into his back. I heard him moan. Oh I was getting to him. I trailed kisses up his neck and nipped, bit, and sucked his ear lobe. He moaned my name.

"Bella, Love stop ok. Unless you want them to know about this then I suggest you stop." I stopped and just held on to the ride but i grinded into him every so often earning a soft groan from him. When we got to the front of the house. I got down and skipped towards the door.

"That was just plain evil." He said. Then Emmett walks out.

"What was so evil Eddie boy." He said. I giggled. Edward glared. Emmett looked innocently at Edward.

"I told you I hate that name!" Edward said.

"But Eddie I want to call you Eddie." I said. He looked at me and smirked. "You wouldn't."

"Yeah you can call me that if I can call you Babe." I glared at him then I stomped on the ground making the earth wrap around Edward.

"No. One. Calls. Me. Babe." I said distinctively. I was pissed. He knew and he was scared a fuckton.

Emmett starts laughing again. Edward is trying to get out. Then Rose comes out looks at the situation and laughs.

"Oh my gosh Bella. I was wrong about you! You are going to be an awesome vamp." Rose says. "Carlisle's ready to change you but you might want to change into something comfortable. It going to be a long three days." She says cheerfully. I smile and start walking to the house. Emmett and Rose ran upstairs.

"Bella, love can you let me out?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and what have you learned?" I said in the way an adult talks to a child.

"Never piss you off." He says. I give him the 'continue' look. "Not to call you babe. There are you happy. Can you please let me out now."

"Yes very." I smile. Then I walk towards the dome and put my hands on it. The dome grew to the size of a small house. I added a door and he walked out. I let the whole house collapse. He smirks then withinhuman speed he wraps his arms around me and pulls me into a full blown make out session. I pull away when the need to breathe outran my need for Edward.

"Now its time for me to become a sparkler!" I said happily.

"What?" Edward says

"Vampires sparkle in the sun light. I'm going to be a sparkler!" I replied just as happily going into the house. "Edward were are my bags from hot topic?" I asked.

"My room in the closet." He replied. I walk to the stair and I grimace. Just because they don't need to excercise doesn't mean they have to make the people that do but don't want to Excercise. Theres like fifty thousand steps. "Why do rich people feel the need to have more stairs then needed!" I mumbled to myself. Edward chuckles and suddlenly I'm in his room by the closet in front of my bags. "Thanks." Isaid as I pull out a black shirt that says 'Haters make me Famous' and some black boy shorts. "Yo Eddie, I think I'm going to need some help getting to Carlisle!" Then my phone rings and I see this picture of his office and then I feel the tug of being pulled through the house and onto the desk in a sitting position. Carlisle is right next to me. I look around and I see a picture of a family. A vamp family with Carlisle, Edward, Rose, Emmett and three other Vampires.

"Carlisle who are they?" I said pointing to the picture."The brunette with long hair is Esme, my wife, the Blonde man is Jasper my son, and the woman with short hair is Alice Jasper's wife." He responded.

"So. I'm ready for this lets get this done." I said. "Okay well Edward has given us permission to use his room but he also said you dislike the stairs." Carlisle says with a chuckle. "Well I got that covered Doc. Give me a second." I felt the pull of going through the house again and Carlisle gasped.

"Yeah I find out about new powers every life or death sentence. This one was almost being sold to the mafia. I'll tell you about it when I wake up." I said. Then I seen a comfortable looking futon convertable couch and laid down. "Can you bite me when I fall asleep?" He nods and as soon as my head hit the pillow I was out.

Then I felt it. The burning, the biting, the intense pain. It hurt. I wanted to run around jump anything to get the pain off my mind. I could feel my body squirming then I felt absolutely nothing. I still couldn't open my eyes but nothing. I felt my powers create a protective cocoon around me. I sat still for three days just listening to murmurs. Then I woke up and I couldn't seen anything. I raise my hand and it hit the sold roof of the cocoon. Smirking and wanting to try out my super human strength I punch a whole into it. It felt good. So I kicked, punched, and clawed my way out. I jumped up and looked over myself with my ne found eyes. My skin was toned, and pale. The unbelievable strength hid well in my small petite body. I look up and everyone is staring at me.

"What?" I asked my voice tinkled like a bell. I giggle to myself and then the blonde guy from the picture Jasper walks up. "Carlisle I thought you said I need to feed right after the change. I don't feel like it. I mean I'm not thirsty at all. Well there is an uncomfortable muted feeling in my throat but nothing serious." Again I giggled I sound pretty.

"I don't understand this. She is standing there feeling amused about something instead of thirsty and her eyes are already golden it takes years to for them to change." He said with a southern accent.

"I'm special! Yes!" I say and then I hear a booming laugh. "Emmett for the first prank we should do this!" I became invisible again and I picked up a marker which became invisisble as soon as I picked it up. Then I drew a mustache on his face and then ran behind Edward who was laughing. I reappeared and everyone started laughing.

"This means war!" Emmett yells. Then he runs towards me.

"Wall of silence time!" I say with a smile he stops abruptly and starts shaking his head. I nod then I through him against the wall and he just sits there glaring at me.

"Well now that thats done I want some fried chicken!" Everyone gawked at me.

"Ok, so I forgot to tell you guys that I can't die so. WHat I'm guessing is that i'm a half vamp, half super person. That is my theory. I am invincible but I can still get the common cold. I'm strong but I can only run half as fast as you guys. I can survive on either human or animal blood." I said.

_'Maybe she will let me inject her with common cold virus to test that theory.'_

At the same time me and Edward growled at Carlisle. "No you are not testing that theory." Again everyone gawked at me. "New powers comes with the death experience. I want to start school so can I start tomorrow please!"

"Alright I'll call the school. Today we are going to see how you react around humans." Esme said. Then I saw a flicker in the pixies eyes.

"No. No. No. No. No! Alice I know we're suppose to be friends but if you take me to that store I will trap you in the earthor give you the wall of silence. Ask Rose, Edward, and Emmett howthey feel.- Dammit Emmett!" Iturn around and drop him to the floor."

"I thought you had forgot about me!" he says with a pout.

"Alright lets go the mall."

Going to the mall was uneventful so im skipping it.

"Oh my gosh I am never shopping with Alice again. That took me a hour and forty five minutes when im by myself but it takes her six hours. What the Hell?" I stopped and looked. There was Phil sitting in the living room with five men with guns. Carlisle and Esme were out and the rest of them had just walked in.

"Hello Isabella. Now you are going to go with the nice men easily or we're taking you by force. We may have to shoot one of you friends." Phil said. We all started laughing. Not just laughing but falling on the floor laughing. Tears were falling down my face. EVeryone stopped.

"It's so not fair how come she gets tears?" Rose said.

"I'm only half so Iguess thats one of my traits." I said. Edward licked my face. I felt my face heat up in embarassment.

Emmett laughed again. "Oh this is going to be funny. You've started a new game. How many times can we make Bella blush!"

"Her tears have a little venom in them but they are mostly delicious." Edward said with a smirk.

"No Emmett you will not lick my face to taste a tear drop. Sorry to disappoint you." I said.

"Wh-" He was interrupted by Phil.

"You do know we are still hear."

"Ohh yeah...Sorry about that anyways lets get this show on the road." I used my powers and levitated them all outside. Seperating them from their guns. I crushed them and thendropped them.

"So you think your bad because you destroyed our guns. Well think again Isabella. I see your little boy toy there is important to you." Then he shot a net with a thousand voltz of Electricity going through it at Edward. It caught him and he started writhing on the floor.

I saw red. My powers meshed all around me. In a bright, blood red circle. My clothes ripped off and were replaced by a greek women toga. WIth golden braces on the side. I looked at Phil and the ground beneath him began to shake and quiver and then it ripped opencausing him to fall in. Then I levitated his goons over it and dropped them in. The earth closed. I saw regularly. I looked at Edward. He had gotten free. I smiled and then EVerything went black.

I looked up and everything was dark.

"Where is everybody" I called out. Edward appeared out of thin air.

"Bella are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you still want to go to school today?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, no i'm not hurt, and yes I'm going to school today." I replied. I got up and went to change. I put on a black shirt that said "Warning, I am unstable be prepared for kicking, scratching, punching, and/or biting. A plaid mini skirt with fishnets. Black Gucci boots with strings in the front. I walked out and Edward gawked at me. I smiled seductively.

"Are those the new Gucci combat boots? Bella you have to let me borrow those. They were limited Edition only five pair were sold and they were only in Pheonix at Hot topic." Rosalie yelled. Alice came in and almost ripped my foot off.

"How, When, Where, Who." SHe said. "I know you heard the story Rose so kindly told me so. I'm going to let you figure that out. "SHit I left my motorcycle with Renee. Well I could just teleport it here." So I concentrated on my motorcycle and in less than 5 seconds it as in front of me gleaming like the day it was bought. I jumped on and followed the Cullens down the winding drive way towards Forks Hell- I mean High.

**an...was going to stop here but thought better of it...**

We all pulled in into the parking lot like we were in the mvies. Slow and percise. Everyone gathered around my cycle and Edward came to my rescue. Pushing through the crowds he came up to me.

"Lets put on a show." he said with a smirk. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper laughed silently.

"Sure." I replied. He took off my helmet set it on the seat pushed me up against it and we had a full blown make out scene in front of everyone. When he pulled away. I smiled. He turned around and I jumped on his back. Then I yelled, "To the office!" Everyone laughed. We were walking past Emmett when he grabbed my off Edwards back and tucked me to his chest and started to run. I laughed the whole way. I could see Edward giving chase and Alice, Jasper, and Rose's laughter in the distance. Emmett put me down and Edward tackled him. They went sprawling to the floor. I giggled. Then I pulled Edward up and Jumped back on his back and silently warned Emmett about the wall of silence. He shuddered and Edward carried me to the office. I jumped off his back and walked in. I smiled and shyly said.

"My name is Isabella Masen and I would like to pick up my schedule." The lady mrs. Cope grabbed some papers and handed them to me quietly. I thanked her and jumped back on Edward's back. He took my schedule.

"We have all our classes together except for English and Trig." He said."Well thats okay its not like I'm going to leave you for some stupid, weak, boy." I said teasingly. He smirked and we walked to our first class. Spanish. I already knew every possible spanish word and so did Edward. So when the teacher talked to us we answered her quickly. My next class was English. I had this class with out Edward. I sighed and walked in. I gave Mr. Verner my papers. He signed them and I got a seat next to someone named Mike Newton. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Hi my name is Mike Newton." he said. But he thought '_Hi my name is Mike Newton. I will be the man stealing you from Cullen and fucking you senseless. No girl has ever and will never refuse me.'_

Being the polite person I am I introduced myself. "Hi I'm not intrested." I said. Then I got up because the bell had rang. Thank God for that I got up but he grabbed my hand.

"Listen Babe. You should be honored to be wanted by me. The most popular guy in school. So since your new I'm going to cut you some slack. Me. You. Movies. Tonight. 8 p.m." He said with a smirk.

"No one calls me babe" I said menacingly. He looked at me and snorted. I ripped my hand away and punched him in the nose. "When I said not intrested I meant it. I am not a toy and if you ever call babe again or grab me. I will end you." I said. I knew my eyes had turned black with Anger and my hair was probably about to catch fire. Then I heard Edward run in.

"Love, calm down. This guy is a doofus he didn't mean it." Edward said trying to stop me from killing Newton who was on the floor watching.

"Edward get me out of here. I don't think I can stop it. Last time it took Emmett to get me to stop and that was because you called me Babe." He shuddered then sent a murderous look toward Newton.

"Run you Idiot. I can only stop her for so long and I am not about to be out in that situation again." Edward said. Then Emmett ran in.

"Bel-la why didn't you tell me you were going to kill Newton. I wanted to help. Edward you could have told me you were coming to stop her. Thats what I get for saving your ass last time." He whined. Then I burst out laughing. I couldn't stop it was just to funny. He looked at Edward."Your welcome Eddie." I laughed Harder.

"I told you don't call me that!" Edward yelled.

"Whats wrong Eddie poo I thought you loved that name." I said. He glared at me and I ran behind Emmett. I whispered a lets go and Emmett threw me over his shoulder and started running. I laughed and I saw Edwards face. I stood on Emmett's shoulder and everyone watched. Edward smirked and had his arms open. I somersaulted off his shoulder and into Edward's arms. Who caught me and gave me a long passionate kiss. Thats when I smelt her. She smelled so much like me but different. I looked and gasped. There was my foster mother dressed as a teen walking straight for me. I gasped. Edward gasped. Emmett cursed. ALice and Rose looked confused. Jasper just sat there.

"Well, well, well look at the slut go jumping from man to man I see I bet I could treat him better than you. How about it?" She said.

"Renee they know about me. They know about my powers and this is my fiance Edward and his brother Emmett dumbass so get out of my face." I read her thoughts. "You tell the whole school then they'll think your nuts dumb ass so why dont yiu take your slut for the mafia ass on and die bitch." I yelled. Everyone in the hallway looked at us. They started whispering 'who is that?' tell the whole school what?' 'why is Bella so made?'

"We'll see about that. Everybody Bella is a super human. She can fly and control the elements. I know this sounds crazy but it's true." Renee said. I looked at her and snorted. Of course everyone believed her when Newton added his two cents. "Yeah because I asked hern out and called her babe her hair caught on fire."

"Know what Edward I know just how to keep their mouths shut." Emmett laughed. I smirked, Rose shook her head. Alice jumped and clapped in Jasper's lap. Jasper grimaced. Edward was having some rather dirty thoughts. then I stepped in the middle of school ad raised my arms. Everyone but the cullens and hales were on the wall of silence. I walked out grabbed my bookbag and got on my motorcycle. Edward jumped on the back and pressed his body against mine. We took off and then I felt it. A raging boner in my back from Edward. WHAT THE FUCK!


End file.
